Phone Calls
by Katie 452
Summary: Follows Veronica and Logan after the bus crash. LoVe.
1. Veronica Mars, PI extraordinaire

Title: Phone Calls

Author: Katie

Story Summary: Follows Veronica/Logan after the bus crash

Spoilers: 2.01 'Normal is the Watchword' and a general understanding of season one.

Ratings: PG

Pairing: Logan/Veronica

Authors Note: This is my very first Veronica Mars fiction, so please be kind. I hope you like it. It's kind of short and fluffy and I don't really like how it turned out but I figured I'd just go ahead and put it out there. Oh, and since I don't have a beta all mistakes are mine.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Feedback: Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Veronica Mars. I wish I did though._  
_

**Chapter One: Veronica Mars, PI extraordinaire**

They had to stay at the scene of the bus crash for a long while after the bus had gone off. Lamb had come to question them and all Veronica wanted to do was leave. As soon as she was allowed to go she asked Weevil to give her a ride home. Of course he did, in the end, if she needed something, he was always there.

Her dad was waiting for her at home. She barley got through the front door before she was pulled in to a hug by her father. As soon as she got out of that hug Wallace pulled her into one. "Ok, guys, I do need to breath" she laughed as Wallace took a steep back.

Wallace didn't even answer, "So I brought a ton of movies and we _are _going to hang out"

Veronica just smiled and nodded. She hugged her father again before she and Wallace started walking toward her room. Veronica sighed as her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and shook her head. It was the same number that she didn't recognize but had called her cell three or four times since the bus had crashed. She didn't want to answer it, some of the other kids said that reporters had gotten a hold of their phone numbers and had been calling trying to get interviews. Besides, Veronica wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone she didn't know anyway.

Veronica, Wallace, and Back up (Back up seemed to be even more protective of her tonight, like he knew what all most happened to her) settled on to Veronica's bed and Wallace popped in the first movie. Veronica's phone rang once ever half an hour or so, always the same number. Three hours and about half way into the second movie Wallace asked her why she didn't just answer it. "I just don't feel like talking to anyone I don't know…epically not a reporter" Veronica answered.

"Well, you are Veronica Mars, PI extraordinaire, why don't you just find out who it is?" Wallace asked and Veronica shrugged.

The phone chose that moment to ring again and Veronica tried to ignore it but rolled her eyes and Wallace as he stared at her, "Now I'm curious" Veronica complained. She started to sit up but saw that her lap top was closer to Wallace, "Hand me that"

Wallace rolled his eyes and handed her the computer. She typed the number into prying eyez, "Well, I'll be damned" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Wallace moved so he could see the computer screen, "Logan Echolls?"

Veronica closed the lap top, "You know, he's normally more creative that using a number I don't recognize to crank call me"

Wallace looked at her as if she was crazy, "V, the bus that you were supposed to be just went over a cliff, for all he knows you were on it, he's not prank calling you, he's checking up on you…man, maybe your not as good at this PI stuff as I give you credit for" Wallace shook his head slightly.

Veronica rolled her eyes but a few moments later Wallace looked at her, "If it was reversed, would you call him?"

Veronica stopped, yeah…of course she would. "I'll be right back" she said before grabbing her phone and walking to the bathroom. She opened her phone and called Logan's cell phone, opting for a number she knew, instead of the one he had been using to call her.

The phone only rang once before it went to voice mail, "This is Logan, and here's my inspirational message of the day, 'Try not to become a man of success but a man of value.' Albert Einstein."

Veronica had to try not to roll her eyes, "Logan, it's me…me Veronica. I know you've been calling me from your house, using a number I didn't know, I looked it up. I don't know if you were trying to make sure if I'm okay or not but I am. Um, when we stopped at the mini mart, I didn't get back on the bus, I thought…I thought I saw Lilly, and now I sound crazy, but uh, I'm fine, Duncan, Dick, Cassidy, they're all fine. Meg's in the hospital though. Okay, so that's all," Veronica said and whispered a quick, "Bye" before closing her phone and walking back into her room to finish the movie marathon.

What she didn't know was that in the other side of town nestled in the 90909 zip code Logan was listening to her message, holding back tears.

Her phone didn't ring again.

--------------

Please Review!


	2. Just Before

Title: Phone Calls

Author: Katie

Story Summary: Follows Veronica/Logan after the bus crash

Spoilers: 2.01 'Normal is the Watchword' and a general understanding of season one.

Ratings: PG

Pairing: Logan/Veronica

Authors Note: This is my very first Veronica Mars fiction, so please be kind. I hope you like it. It's kind of short and fluffy and I don't really like how it turned out but I figured I'd just go ahead and put it out there. Oh, and since I don't have a beta all mistakes are mine.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Feedback: Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Veronica Mars. I wish I did though._  
_

**Chapter Two: Just…Before…**

Logan sat in his room. He couldn't believe that Veronica had gone on that stupid baseball field trip. Veronica didn't like baseball, or people, or anything that had anything to do with school.

But apparently she did like Duncan. He couldn't believe that he lost her, and more than that, he lost her to Duncan. Veronica said her self… she's not that girl anymore. She's not the girl from her picture perfect life anymore, she not the girl that belongs with Duncan anymore.

Logan shoved a vase off a near by table and for a split second feared that his father would come home and beat him for the pieces of glass that now littered the ground next to the night table that sat by his couch. He shook his head in disgust when he remembered where his dad was right now and why.

Logan flopped down on to the couch and turned on his play station. He played for a while until he got bored. He turned off the gaming system and was searching for the television's remote control when he heard the tail end of a news broadcast.

"…Bus from local Neptune High went off a cliff, no survivors are expected"

Logan literally dropped everything he was holding, a can of soda, bag of popcorn, and the recently discovered remote control all crashed to the ground and spilled, mixing together at his feet and he couldn't even bring himself to notice.

He started to frantically search television stations until he found a starting report on the bus crash.

"A group of students from the local Neptune High school went on a field trip to Shark Field today, on their way home the school bus flew off a cliff on a turn. Not all students were on the bus, as some had opted to take a limo back to the school. The names of the victims are not yet being released, but no survivors are expected. The sheriff's department has not released the names of any suspects. Again, a school bus from local Neptune High School went off a cliff, no survivors expected. Stay tuned for up to the minute updates."

He couldn't breath. Logan half sat half fell on the couch behind him. He grabbed his cell phone and highlighted "Veronica – cell" but stopped a half of a second before calling it. He jumped up and ran to the back room; the Echolls family had about three phones hooked up to lines that they didn't give the number for out to anyone. He didn't think that Veronica would answer her phone if she saw his number, besides that he didn't want to have to deal with explaining that after he was a complete and total ass to her, he was worried about her.

He dialed her cell phone number from heart and closed his eyes as it rang 5 times. "Hey, this is Veronica, leave me a message" He hung up the phone and shook his head. She was probably just to busy to answer. She probably had to answer questions from Lamb about what she saw from the Limo. Then she'd go home and have to answer all of her dad's questions.

About a half an hour later Logan called her again. Again he got an unusually happy Veronica, "Hey, this is Veronica, leave me a message". Logan rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone. In the back of his mind he could hear his own voice, _what if she was on that stupid bus? _The last thing that would have happened between them was a fight. The last things he would have said to her would have been mean and hurtful and spiteful and mostly out of jealously but she would never know that.

Logan shook his head violently trying to get the thought out of his mind. He turned the television back on only to see the exact same report from earlier.

Twenty minutes later Logan called Veronica's number again. He nearly screamed when he heard "Hey, this is Veronica, leave me a message". _It's your fault_. Logan's own voice told him. Last year, before Logan's own father had all most killed Veronica, he confronted her on Dog Beach about her turning in incriminating information on him about Lilly's murder to Lamb. He had told her (among other pretty horrible things) that he wanted her dead, which of course he didn't, no matter what happened between them he would never want something like that. But that night Aaron Echolls almost killed Veronica Mars, and Logan Echolls almost killed himself.

And now, lately, ever since she broke up with him, especially since she got back together with Duncan, he had been being the biggest jerk to her. He said some really hurtful things to her. They had always been snarky with each other, even before…before Lilly's death, before everything went to hell…just before, but it was never pointed or hurtful, just in good fun. But that all changed when she decide Duncan's family was responsible for Lilly's death. And it all changed again when she broke his heart, and maybe…maybe he broke hers.

He called at least once a half an hour, constantly hearing the now annoying "Hey, this is Veronica, leave me a message". He prayed that wasn't the last thing he heard her voice say. Every time he called he got more worried. His mind would show him Veronica in that bus, crashing and falling to her death. He saw it so many times he was convinced it not only happened but he was there to see it, but not there to save her.

He called again and when she didn't answer he went in search of his car keys. He grabbed his keys and was just about out the door when his cell phone rang. He didn't make it to the phone before his voice mail picked it up. He entered his password and all most cried when he heard Veronica's voice.

"_Logan, it's me…me Veronica."_ Yeah, like I don't know your voice _"I know you've been calling me from your house; using a number I didn't know_ _I looked it up_." He sighed, yep…should of guessed that one _"I don't know if you were trying to make sure if I'm okay or not but I am._" Of course I was! "_Um, when we stopped at the mini mart, I didn't get back on the bus, I thought…I thought I saw Lilly, and now I sound crazy", _Logan took in a deep breath, she didn't sound crazy, he thought he saw Lilly sometimes too and he silently thanked Lilly for whatever she might have done to keep Veronica off of the cursed bus _"but uh, I'm fine, Duncan, Dick, Cassidy, they're all fine. Meg's in the hospital though." _Logan felt bad, the other people on the bus hadn't even occurred to him, they were his best friends, he should have thought about them, but he didn't _"Okay, so that's all,"_ Logan closed his eyes, it was crazy but he didn't want her to hang up. He knew since this was a voice mail she all ready had but he shook his head slightly and held his eyes tightly closed. _"Bye" _It took everything Logan had not to cry and he closed his phone and dropped both it and himself onto his couch.

-------------------

Okay, so I wrote another chapter! The responce to the last one was so amazing that I couldn't not! I don't know if I'm going to add any more, let me know if you think I should and as I did this time I will pretty much write more if it seems wanted!

Please review!


End file.
